


I'm taking him home.

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [206]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Drabble, M/M, Slave Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsclaim, drag, and disaster.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [206]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/821712
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	I'm taking him home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a drabble! Jessie made me to it xD
> 
> This is... such a small little snippet of something so much bigger tbh, and this is all I'm giving you, sorry xD But I'll leave it to your imagination, why Kate owned Derek, why Stiles bought him, etc. =D
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/624297321848537088))

“This is a fucking disaster.” Stiles glared at the salesman. “I claimed him before she got here.”

Ms Argent huffed, annoyed. “He should never have been sold in the first place.”

“That sounds like a problem for you, but he was, and now I’m buying him, whether you like it or not.” Stiles grabbed Derek by the arm. “You solve this however you want to, but I’m taking him home.”

He dragged Derek along to the counter, his heart hammering in his throat and his wallet in his hand. He just needed to pay, then they’d be in the clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and welcome =) ♥


End file.
